The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a color filter, in which at least one color pattern is provided in a patterned polymeric material layer, whereafter this layer is fixed. The invention also relates to a color filter manufactured by means of said method, and to a display device and a pick-up device provided with such a color filter.
A method of the type mentioned above is described in Japanese Patent Application No. 58-207010 laid open to public inspection. In the method described in this application a solution of a photosetting polymeric material (for example, gelatin dichromate) is provided on a glass substrate, which solution is subsequently exposed via a pattern so that a cured part is produced. This cured part may be striped or mosaic. After the non-cured part has been removed by means of a suitable solvent, the patterned cured part is coloured with one of red, blue, green, yellow, cyan or magenta dyes. The colored part is then fixed successively in tannic acid and antimony potassium tartrate.
If the color filter has several colours, this series of treatments must be repeated several times including the intermediate cleaning steps which are not mentioned. Another drawback of the method is the use of toxic chemicals such as said antimony potassium tartrate. Moreover, the chemicals used have a limited storage life so that the fixing quality deteriorates rapidly.